Promise Ring
by Aaliyah Higurashi Reborn
Summary: A song fanfic...Kisara and Seto meet at the Domino High Prom and she sings her way into his heart. He starts to remember the past and accepts it. One of my best, you must read. Rated M for possible future lemons. Any YuGiOh fan must read.
1. The Baker Family

Promise Ring

Chapter One: The Baker Family

'There's always that one person that will always have your heart. You never see it comin' cause you're blinded from the start. Oh, but you're that one for me, it's clear for everyone to see. Oh baby, you will always be my boo.' The radio was blasting out the song Kisara had loved since she was ten. It had been eight years now and she still remembered it. Lloyd was yelling for her to come downstairs. "Kisara Lee, come down here now!" Her mother was probably home now. Mrs. Christine Baker was hardly at home with her stepdaughter. She worked as a gown designer. Kisara loved to sit and watch Christine draw gown designs by the fireplace while she was home. Sometimes Kisara even helped if it was needed. Lloyd Baker was her stepfather and also was a person whom you did not want to cross. He was a grouchy old man about the age of fifty. Christine was fourty-five, but she looked thirty. They had a blood daughter named Carol Baker. Carol liked being around Kisara, but most of the time she was off with her friends at the mall. Sure enough, in came Mrs. Baker with Carol at her side. She looked stressed out. Apparently Carol had been practicing for her Driver's Licence.

"Oh my, Lloyd darling, you look tired. What have you been doing?" Kisara started running down the stairs as soon as she heard her stepmother's voice.

"How did work go, Mom?" Christine smiled down at her stepdaughter.

"Fine, fine. The store mad $1000 dollars on that wedding gown and shoes I showed you."

"It was worth it, who bought it?"

"Some lady from London." Christine had clients from all over the world. She was reknowned for making wedding and prom dresses. Kisara hadn't noticed it, but her mom had a white dress covering overtop of a hanger in her arms. "I brought you a little something home. Take it upstairs and try it on." Christine smiled as Kisara smiled and took the gift. As she was heading up the marble stairs, Lloyd started yelling at Christine.

"Why do you always bring something home for that stupid little girl?"

"Because she's my stupid little girl, not yours." Christine stepped toward Lloyd, but backed away as Carol brought her the car keys. Kisara was already taking the cover off the dress when a knock came at the door.

"Can I come in?" It was Carol.

"Sure, but hurry and close the door." Kisara knew an argument was going to erupt because Kisara got gifts and Lloyd didn't think she was worth a damn penny. Carol rushed in and sat down, package in her arms. It looked like a dress too. They opened their presents and lifted them up, first Carol. She received a sea water coloured dress that reached her knees. The sleeves came to her elbows.

"Oh, how pretty. Let's see your dress." Kisara took a deep breath and pulled off the dress covering. It was oh so mysterious. Her dress was pure black and fell below her feet. The sleeves went to her fingers and the neckline was v-cut. It was perfect, it matched Kisara's attitude and body, dark and elegant. Now all she needed was a date. A song played on the radio and the girls sang along. "You are always gonna be my love. You are always gonna be my love. Itsuka darekato mata koi ni ochitemo. I'll remember to love you taught me how. You are always gonna be the oneIma wa mada kanashii love love songu. Atarashii uta utaeru made. "


	2. Domino High Prom

Promise Ring

Chapter Two: Domino High Prom

Domino City High was holding its annual Domino High Prom in a week. It was fast approaching and almost everyone was looking for a date. There would be the guest school singer, then a king and queen would be announced. At Domino High, the students were voting for a king and queen at the moment. It was a matter of how much money you had and how popular you were. Yugi Mutou and his friends didn't vote that way though. The polls were open again and this was the last day for voting. Joey Wheeler jumped ahead of everyone. The candidates were listed on a sheet of paper above the poll box. There were separate sheets for boys and girls. The girls were Tea Gardner, Shandy Carson, Maria Lopez, Danielle Barton, and Kisara Baker. On the boys list there was Corey Wilson, Jonny Rich, Yugi Mutou, Ashton Rose, and Seto Kaiba. A week passed and finally Prom Night rolled around. The bell that signaled the ending of school sounded off and over the loudspeaker came the message. "Kisara Baker, please come to the office." Everyone looked at her and she just smiled. Kisara left the room with her bookbag, she knew what was happening. At 7:00, the school doors reopened and teachers greeted the students as they entered. Parents followed with camera as their babies came to have the time of their teenage lives. Yugi came through the door and gave his invitation to the lady at the door. He was dressed in a blue tuxedo, as was Joey and Tristan. Tea wore a midnight blue gown that reached her ankles. They waited in front of the stage to see who the lucky candidate was to sing. The curtains opened and out walked Kisara. Beside her was Carol. The principal walked up to the microphone and spoke.

"Hello all my students. Welcome to the annual Domino High Prom. I do hope you all find a wonderful time. Before we start dancing and acting crazy, I would like to introduce you to our stars of the night. The young girl to my left is Miss Carol Baker. She is a junior here at Domino High. The other young lady is Kisara Baker. You all know her from last year's prom. She's a senior here, and this will be the last time she'll perform for us. Now, let's let these girls show their stuff!" Everyone cheered loudly and some whistled. Almost the whole school knew of the Baker sisters' talent. The couples separated from the crowds and positioned for dancing. Slow music tuned up while Kisara grabbed a microphone. Carol went backstage and Kisara took a deep breath.

Sorry it's so short, but that's how I already have it lined out. You'll see why I stopped it here. Hope you've enjoyed the story so far!!!


	3. The Girl Can Sing!

Promise Ring

Chapter Three: The Girl Can Sing!

A few people got ready to slow dance and the rest sat against the wall watching. Someone clicked a button and soft music started to play.

_Once in a while  
You are in my mind  
I think about the days that we had  
And I dream that these would all come back to me  
If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
How I want here to be with you  
Once more_

Seto heard the soft yet commanding voice and turned his attention toward the stage. Kisara had sat down on the edge of the stage and was grabbing hands of her fellow classmates. All of a sudden he knew what he had to do, pay all of his attention to her. 

_You will always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no  
You will always gonna be the one in my life  
So true, I believe I can never find  
Somebody like you  
My first love_

Yugi and Tea got on the stage and danced behind Kisara. A few more couples got brave and decided to do the same. Kisara smiled sadly as they danced and looked so in love. Seto noticed the sad smile and walked to the stage. He had to find out why she was so sad...

_Once in a while  
Your are in my dreams  
I can feel the warmth of your embrace  
And I pray that it will all come back to me  
If only you knew every moment in time  
Nothing goes on in my heart  
Just like your memories  
And how I want here to be with you  
Once more  
yah yah yah_

Kisara wrapped her arms around her chest and started to sway. Seto went behind the curtains and watched Kisara sway and sing her little heart out. He could tell it was paining her to sing this song, but there had to be a reason for it.

_You will always be inside my heart  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Please don't say no  
Now and forever you are still the one  
In my heart  
So true, I believe I could never find  
Somebody like you  
My first love  
oh oh_

By now she was crying. Tears were making a stream down her face as she sang, but no one seemed to notice but Seto. They were all wrapped up in the lyrics. Tears were threatening Seto's eyes and cheeks as well as he thought of what this beautiful girl was thinking. She looked like her heart was screaming, screaming for someone to come and take the pain away. But no one could, would, do anything for her. Her existance seemed to fade away as the song got louder.

_You will always gonna be the one  
And you should know  
How I wish I could have never let you go  
Come into my life again  
Oh, don't say no  
You will always gonna be the one  
So true, I believe I could never find  
Now and forever _

Kisara opened her eyes and the song ended. Everyone cheered, it was a wonderfully sad song. One person was enchanted out of all the others though, Seto. He could feel the pain in her song shoot right through him. Everyone knew he had a hard exterior, but inside, he was a normal guy with normal feelings. He knew what pain was, and he could recognize it with no trouble. Carol came out from the backstage and Kisara walked outside. Seto followed her as quietly as he could. She walked under a streetlight, sweat rolling from the heat in the gym and began humming. Seto hid behind a bush. He couldn't leave her alone, he wanted to console her. But something stopped him and held him back. All of a sudden, she stopped humming and began to recite a poem.

"I'm simple, like any other girl. I can't give you the world. All I can give you is my life and a promise of eternity, and maybe one day we can be together and share a dream. A dream of pure love and happiness. I'll hold to our promise...for all eternity. Only for you." She wiped her eyes and hurried to the door. Carol's song was ending and she had to go get ready for the next song. Seto came swiftly behind her and she smiled. "Hello, Mr. Kaiba. Did you remember my song? Or maybe my poem?" Kisara turned around and the boy saw her up close. He was a bit shaken. She faced him like no one else ever had, with no fear or intimidation. This girl had bravery, that was for sure. He had never seen such a beautiful girl, except maybe Mai Valentine. Kisara had silver blonde hair, sapphire-like eyes, shimmering red lips, and her frame was to kill for. Seto was under her enchantment spell.

"What is your name?" She giggled mischeviously.

"My full birth name is Kisara Lee Pegasus, but now I'm a Baker. Shall I tell you my story?"

Yeppers fans, cliffie. Just send in those sweet reviews and I'll put the next chappie up. Till then, Ciao!


	4. Kisara's Mysterious Past

Promise Ring

Chapter Four: Kisara's Mysterious Past

_Thankies all who sent in reviews. You keep me satisfied. But I just want you guys to know that everytime I get a reivew, I work double to get these chappies up soon. So keep reviewing and I'll work as hard as I can to deliver to you guys. Loves!_

Seto sat on the bench and motioned for her to join him. "Why are you a Baker now?" She took the proffered seat.

"I'm glad you asked. You do know Maximillion Pegasus, do you not?" A dark shadow covered Seto's eyes as he remembered the bastard that locked his brother and himself inside cards.

"Yes, I know him very well. Proceed." She gave him a sharp glance.

"He was my father. After my mother Cecilia died, he sent me to an orphanage. I was ten at the time. Anyway, Mrs. Christine Baker came by one day and dropped in. She looked so young, I can remember it like it was just yesterday. I was in a corner all alone, drawing a picture. Christine smelled like peppermint when she picked me up. She already had a daughter, Carol, my soon-to-be stepsister. At the time, she was nine." Her voice dropped and Seto slid closer. "Mr. Baker didn't like the thought of having another child. I was just another mouth to feed to him. He protested against it as hard as he could, but in the end, Christine won. I was adopted and my name was changed from Pegasus to Baker. You see now why I no longer carry my father's name and am content." She paused and looked up. "Am I boring you?"

"No, for once I'm actually interested, surprisingly. Please continue."

"Well, there's not that much more to say. I've lived with them for eight years. Lloyd still can't stand me, Christine and I have grown closer, and Carol's one of my best friends." A voice came through the loud speaker, making them both jump.

"Will all the candidates for king and queen please report to the gym. Thank you." Kisara's heart sped up with nervousness.

"Well, come on, Mr. Kaiba." She smiled and led the way. They walked in and Joey and Mai were standing on the stage.

"Oh, would you look at that. Wheeler actually found a date." Seto said it loud enough for the mutt to her. Apparently Kisara took his statement for kindness.

"So did his sister." She pointed at Serenity and Tristan. The crowd got quiet and cameras started clicking. Mai came forth and opened an envelope.

"The princess for the 2005 Domino High Prom is...Tea Gardner!" The crowd seemed to like Tea. She came up on the stage and stood beside Mai. Joey in turn opened one as well.

"And ya prince for this year is...Yugi Mutou!" Yugi blushed furiously and walked up too. He and Tea held hands. Now the room got deathly quiet for anticipation of their queen. Mai hesitated to open her other envelope to keep up the suspense, then pulled out the card.

"Your Domino High Prom queen is...Kisara Baker!" The crowd was out of control! She walked forward gracefully and dazzled everyone in the room. She looked like a dark angel, floating along the floor. Seto gazed upon her and felt something in his chest like he'd known her forever. He just couldn't take his eyes off her.

"And last but not least, your king is...no way, Seto Kaiba?!" They CEO walked as he usually did, but kept his eyes on Kisara the whole time. There was something about her...but what was it? What was it about this girl that was any different from the rest? As any other royal family would, the king danced with his queen and prince with his princess. Another slow song started to play and everyone joined the couples. Kisara laid her head on Seto's chest and he felt his heartbeat quicken as she sang softly. Why was he letting her do this to him? Why did he even talk to her? It didn't matter right now, he just loved to hear the soft voice on his chest sing.

_Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?_

Seto had heard this song before. It made him sad, the couple were having trouble and she was sad about it. This song was supposed to be her apology. He even saw the video. She commited suicide because she didn't think he loved her anymore. 'What a song to play at prom,' he thought.

_Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

Lately he had dreamed a lot too. And the scary thing was that they were mostly about this girl who he was holding, well, a girl that looked a lot like her. And acted like her. Even smelled like her, sandalwood and river water. Clean river water.

_I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy_

Was that a heartbreaker or what? She thought he was cheating on her. Well, that would explain the suicide. He hoped he would never have to fall at the hands of a woman. 'But I think I just did. What have I done?'

_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry

Kisara was crying into his chest. This song broke her heart. She thought of the past she shared with her beloved Priest and how she made it rain when she died. But she died for him, and now she was back in his arms. She could feel him remembering her, and the sweet melancholy of losing him before was almost too much to bear. She just wanted to stay here forever, in her Priest's arms. Even if he didn't want to fall for her again...she still loved him.

_Ohhhh_

At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away

It would be better for the both of them if they would stop dreaming of each other. It was only causing them torture, but now they were together again. Seto was guaranteed some crazy dreams again tonight...

_And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby_

Kisara let go of him and he saw the sad look in her eyes. He knew who she was now, and exactly why she was crying.

Well well, cliffie! Loves those things! You know what to do, reviews darlings. Need 3 this time, and I'll post the next chappie. Until then, Buh Bye!


	5. Seto's Dream of the Past

Promise Ring

Chapter Five: Seto's Dream of the Past

_Everyone, thanks for the wonderful reviews I've been receiving. It's been a pleasure writing for you all. And if you like InuYasha, I've written a story for him too. So go check it out later. But for now, just lay back and watch Seto's dreams unfold.  
BTW: The underlined sentences are what Seto's dreaming of. Just so you know._

At the end of the night Seto's limo came and picked him up. He said his goodbyes to Kisara and she just smiled. What was it going to be like with a woman in his life? 'Come on Seto, shake it off. You can't go falling for her.' He wished he didn't, but it was too late. Maybe some sleep would do him well...maybe.

_Seto dreamed he was walking through the woods when he saw a silvery-blue haired girl. She looked scared and was trying to run from something it appeared. "Seto? Seto! Where are you?" He turned his head and the girl was running toward him. "Oh, thank goodness I found you. Your father's coming. He's going to try and kill us!" She led him over to a pool and he looked at his reflection. His clothes were WAY different. He looked like someone royal, sort of. _

_"Tell me, what is my name?" She gave him a confused glance. _

_"I guess when you fell, that knock in the head really DID affect you. Your name is Seto and you're a high priest for the pharoah._

_"Where are we?"_

_"In the jungle somewhere near Egypt." Something rustled in the bushes. "Uh oh, let's pick up the pace just a bit!" She grabbed his hand and ran. _

_"What's your name girl?" _

_"You should know it by now. I'm your protector, or should I say my Ka is. I'm Kisara. You must have amnesia." They stopped running and he looked down at her. Seto placed hs hand on her chin and gently raised her face. It was his Kisara from prom._

_"You look familiar..." Her eyebrow raised high._

_"I should! You and I have known each other for a few weeks now. Maybe we should get you to a doctor..." She looked worried and Seto smiled. Now he knew that it really was Kisara._

_"I'm fine. Let's just get out of here." They ran until Kisara hit the ground with a thud. She moaned just loud enough for Seto to hear. He dropped to her side alarmed._

_"What's wrong Kisara? Are you okay?" She didn't respond, so he picked her up and carried her. They made it to the edge of the jungle and Seto smiled. "Kisara, look." She opened her eyes and gasped. He put her down and she walked forward just a few steps. All of a sudden, a blinding light shot out at Seto, but Kisara shielded him with her body. A man laughed and Kisara fell to the ground, limp and cold._

_"Give us your Ka, girl." Seto looked at her, stricken with horror._

_"Who did this?! Answer me!" The invisible man laughed and a cold chill ran down Seto's spine._

_"Son, do you not remember your own father? No matter, she must have brainwashed you." Seto looked down at Kisara again and watched as a bright light shot out of her body. "Her power source is taking shape. Now you shall take what's rightfully your's!" He laughed maniacally and threw his hands high in the air. "Behold the power of the White Dragon! She is your's my son." The dragon looked down at him with sad eyes and she wept. A voice played over and over in his head. _

_"Why? Why me?" All he could do was watch as the White Dragon cried. Seto saw his stepfather walk out from the shadows and chuckle dryly. Everything started to buzz in his head. His stepfather turned into Pegasus and Kisara screamed._ Seto screamed in turn and woke up, cold sweat on his forehead. He sat up shaking. "Mista Kaiba, are you alrigh'?" His servant LaLaine had come in to check on him.

"What happened LaLaine?" She gave him a worried glance.

"I was abou' to ask you."

"I mean why did you come in here? These are my private quarters."

"I hear' you screamin' Mista Kaiba. You were sayin' 'No fatha, no. Take me, not her. Leave her alone.'" He shook his head and waved his hand for her to leave. He knew this was going to happen, but there was no stopping it. 

"Well, might as well get ready for school." He got up, took a shower and got dressed. Today he wore a white T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans underneath his school uniform. LaLaine got his breifcase and Roland drove him to school. When he reached Domino High, the CEO saw Kisara outside talking to Yugi and Joey. Memories of last night came flooding back as he looked at her. She looked to die for in a black tee shirt with a bleeding heart in the middle, blue jean capris and black high heels. And to beat it all, she was smiling. That was something that made Seto smile. He stepped out of the car and Roland drove back home. Seto looked over and saw Tristan flirting with Serenity. Tea was listening to music on a portable CD player. Everyone was happy and carefree, except Seto himself. What did the dream mean? He hadn't dreamed of anything like this before. Maybe it meant something... The bell rang and the students walked into the school. He would send her a note in class, that would be it. He felt a little better as she held the door open for him. "Come on Seto, you're going to be late!" She giggled and he felt his heart melt a little. He could get used to being with her.

I know, a little short, but that's how I already had it wrote. So, hit that review button and make me happy dearies! Three review for the next chappie!


	6. Seto Kaiba's First Date

Promise Ring

Chapter Six: Seto Kaiba's First Date

_Guys, I am so sorry about falling behind on this story. I've been busy && have had a few other ideas, as you have probably noticed. I hope you all will forgive me, but I went from memory on this chapter because I didn't have it with me. I'm just trying to take it piece by piece and make it a little shorter than the others. Once again, sorry guys. I'll be sure to make it up to you in the next chapter, promise._

Everyone sat down in their seats and got quiet. Ms. Killenger wasn't the best morning teacher. Luckily for Yugi and his gang, they didn't have to put up with her. Unfortunantly, Seto and Kisara did. Someone opened the door gently and they knew it wasn't Ms. Killenger. She always made a point to show the student she'd arrived by slamming the door into the wall. In walked a young teacher about the age of twenty-two or so. She had long blonde hair and violet eyes. "I know her," whispered Kisara. Seto nodded and grinned a little. He knew her well, the object of Joey Wheeler's affection. "Isn't that Mai Valentine?"

"Yep. She's pretty, I can see why Wheeler would go after her." Kisara cocked an eyebrow and looked at Seto. "What? She is pretty, you have to admit."

"I know," she muttered. Seto frowned a little.

"What did I say?"

"Nothing, let's just go and talk to Mai." Seto knew he had done something wrong, just what was it?

"You know what? That can wait until later. I wanna play a game of Duel Monsters with you for a few minutes. How about that?" Kisara's eyebrow raised and she accepted. Seto took her deck and put a note in it as he shuffled it. "I'm going to the bathroom for a minute. Check your deck while I'm gone." He smirked and Kisara knew he had intended on doing this in the first place. She opened the note and read it. By the time Seto got back from his short stroll, Kisara was on edge. As soon as he hit the door, she pushed him back outside and pinned him to the wall.

"Yes, I will go on a date with you!" She didn't even realize she was kissing him until he started to put his arms around her. She pulled herself back and blushed dark. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's okay, and I liked it. You're a pretty good kisser for a virgin." Kisara smiled, then realized what he said. She was about to reprimand him until she realized he was already back in class. She rushed back in and saw Seto at Mai's desk. He motioned for her to come up there and she ran to them. "I was just talking to Mai about you, Kisara. Why don't you tell her a little about yourself?" They had a long chat and class ended. Kisara was sad to see the time pass by so fast, but that only meant she and Seto would get to talk alone. They went into the locker room where no one would eavesdrop on them. "So, when do you want to set our date for?"

"How about next Wednesday?" Seto checked his pocket planner.

"I've got a meeting with someone for KaibaLand Wednesday. What about Friday?" She agreed and Friday rolled around sooner than anyone would have expected. Seto wore a white shirt and a pair of black leather pants. He found a new trenchcoat that was made of black leather as well in his closet. Seto pulled it off the hanger and put his hand down in the pocket. There was a note in the top pocket.

_Seto,  
Mokuba and I picked it out for you. Hope you like it._

Kisara

Seto smiled and put on the coat. He got in his new Mustang and took off for Kisara's house. He arrived there in no time. Carol was sitting outside with Lloyd. Seto greeted them and Lloyd had Carol lead him to the ball room. He heard giggling and knew Kisara's laugh by now. Music was playing in the background and he walked in to see Kisara trying to teach her mother how to dance. She was even singing along. Seto watched until they realized he was there. He walked over to Kisara's mother and placed a kiss on the top of her hand. She blushed and looked down.

"Good evening, Mrs. Baker."

"Good evening to you too, Mr. Kaiba. Take good care of my daughter now. I don't want to have to hurt you." She smiled and Seto knew she cared.

"Bye Mom, we'll be back soon!" Kisara put on her blue trench and they took off. Yugi and his friends met up with Kisara and Seto. They hung out for a while until Seto drug Kisara under the boardwalk. They talked about another date for a while. "I left my trenchcoat over there. I'll be back in just a minute. She made a move to get up, but Seto pinned her in and stopped her.

"I'll get it for you." He leaned in and kissed her passionately. He let go of her and went off to get her coat. She touched her lips and smiled. But the happy moment didn't last long. Someone came behind her and hit her over the head with their fist. They dropped a note and carried her off. When Seto came back, Kisara was nowhere to be found. The piece of paper caught his eye and he read it. 

If you ever want to see her again, bring Yugi and meet me on the top of your business tower.  
Anonymous

Seto ran over and got Yugi. "Get Wheeler, someone's kidnapped Kisara and we have to find her now!" They got Joey and drove to KaibaCorp. They jumped out of the car and rain started to pour down. Kisara screamed and they looked up.

_Wow, what a cliffie. Sorry that it took so long guys. I'll make up for it. I promise. But for now, I need six reviews to post the next one. And be patient with me. :)_


	7. Mysterious Memories

Promise Ring

Chapter Seven: Mysterious Memories

_I'm really giving an effort to keep up now, and I think it's working better. So here's for you guys who waited so patiently for chapter Six. :)_

Seto gasped and Joey yelled. "That's Bakura dangling her off the top of KaibaCorp!"

"What's with him? Oh no!" Yugi pointed at the roof. "I'll bet anything he's wearing that Millenium Ring again!" The trio hopped into the elevator and went up to the top floor. KaibaCorp was huge, now Seto was beginning to regret making it so. "This may mean a duel," Yugi said. Then he transformed into Yami. Seto looked calm on the surface, but underneath it all, he was afraid for Kisara's life.

'What if Dark Bakura changes and drops her?' He couldn't bear the thought. Seto hit his fist against the elevator wall. "It's all my fault! If I would've been there, this wouldn't have happened!" He laid his forehead against the wall and sighed hard.

"It's okay Kaiba. We'll get her back, we promise." And for the first time in a long time, Seto had faith in Joey. Finally they reached the top floor and got out. Bakura was holding Kisara by her throat and was talking to her barely loud enough for the others to hear.

"Give up fighting already! It's a pity you might not get to see who you were in the past. I know that would fascinate you. If Kaiba isn't here in the next few minutes, you're mine." He smirked and Kisara tried to bite him.

"Why do you want ME, tomb robber?" Bakura smirked. It had been a while since anyone had called him by his real name.

"I'll explain as soon as Yugi and the others arrive. If anyone interferes, they'll pay!" Seto, Yami and Joey ran up and Bakura choked Kisara enough for them to know they better watch what they did. "One more step without me saying so and she's dead." They stepped back and he loosened his grip. Seto spoke, his voice shaking.

"Before we do anything, why do you want Kisara?" Bakura smiled and fear shot them all.

"Hehe, Kaiba, do you remember a girl from your past? Her name was Kisara as well. She held powers unknown to most, the power of the White Dragon. You loved her dearly. Your father killed her because he wanted you to have that power so you could rule. Your name was High Priest Seto. Let me show you, in case you don't remember all this." A white hole appeared from nowhere and Bakura pulled Kisara in. They had no choice but to follow. They stepped through and ancient Egypt was before them. It was nighttime and a girl was being led to a chamber.

"Follow them and watch," commanded a cloaked figure. They followed the guards inside a room and found it to be a prison chamber.

"We found the girl." The cloaked figure pulled off his hood. It was High Priest Akunadin. They saw Priest Seto sitting in a chair watching the past Kisara. He seemed intrigued by her appearance. Then again, who wouldn't be interested in a girl who had long silvery hair and sky blue eyes?

"Very well, prove it. We shall see if this is the one. Bring out the prisoners." The present Seto looked at his past copy.

'So, this was me. Not much of a change...' The young girl was brought into the light and released. Fear was obvious in her eyes. One by one, everyone but Priest Seto tried to provoke her to show her Ka. The effort was fruitless because eventually, the girl was about to be killed. She couldn't call her spirit monster. Seto ran out in front of her and blocked the attacks.

"Call the God now! You'll be killed!" She just looked at him helplessly and he called his spirit monster. "Dios, cut the chains!" The platform fell and Seto held tight to Kisara as they dangled above the black hole. They were about to fall when a dragon emerged from Kisara's body.

"So, this is her Ka," whispered Akunadin. Seto pulled them back up the chain and he laid her on the floor. She was out cold and Seto carried her back to her cell.

"Do you know her name?"

"She said it's Kisara."

"Kisara..." Then the scene melted inot another.

"You deserve the power. I shall grant it to you." The Millenium Eye shot a beam of bright green light and Kisara jumped in front of Seto. She fell to the ground and Seto called out to her as he fell to his knees. The same dragon from before came out of her body and went into a stone tablet where it would stay for many more years. The hole came back and pulled them through. Bakura was the first to speak.

"So you see, Kaiba, Kisara Baker is your precious White Dragon. I'll be the one to take her power this time though! And with her Ka, I shall retrieve the seven Millenium Items and take over the world!" He laughed maniacly and Kisara screamed.

"Seto, please, help me! I don't want to die." A power was kindled inside his heart that he couldn't block no matter how hard he tried. He walked up to Bakura and took out his deck.

"You'll have to go through me. I won't let you destroy my life like my father did!" Yami and Joey also came up.

"We challenge you to a one-card duel!" Bakura pulled out a card.

"I summon Diabound!" The monster flew up from the card and let out a mighty roar. Seto stepped up and pulled out a card. It was one he had never seen before, but he knew it was necessary to win the duel.

"I summon, Ray of Earth-Shattering Hope!" A couple came out of the card. It was Priest Seto and Kisara from the past. Kisara saw it and rejoiced, but not for long. Bakura knew he was going to lose, so he took off the Ring and stabbed Kisara with it. She screamed and Bakura passed out. Seto ran over and pulled the Ring out of Kisara's side. She was bleeding badly. Yami and Joey joined soon afterward and Seto gave the Ring to one of them, he couldn't see who.

"Thank you Kaiba." He didn't respond, angry tears were taking him over.

"Why didn't she move?" Now the tears were pouring down a pale face.

"Because if she would have moved, Bakura would have choked her to death for sure." Seto picked her up and carried her to the elevator. Yami and Joey could see that he was hurting on the inside, even if he didn't say anything else. They got to his office and Joey used the phone to call Tea.

"Get Tristan and Serenity and get over to KaibaCorp. We have a situation."

_Well, how was that? I made it a little longer that planned, but I think it works out better like that. But let me know what you think. Hit that button labeled "review". I need four of 'em to continue. _


	8. Surprises

Promise Ring

Chapter Eight: Surprises

_Whew, I'm keeping up the pace so far. It's going rather well I think. But anyways, here's chapter eight for all you reviewers. :) You deserve it._

Tea was at KaibaCorp in a matter of minutes along with Tristan and Serenity. Security guards brought them to Seto's office and let them in. "Mr. Kaiba, your guests just arrived." He nodded, but was unable to speak.

"What happened to Kisara?" They listened intently as Joey told them what happened on top of the building. By the end of the story, Tea was gripping Yami's hand and Serenity was crying on Tristan's shoulder.

"How...could...he?" It was Yami's turn to comment.

"It was all Dark Bakura." Seto held Kisara in his arms and didn't care who saw.

"Hey Kaiba," said Joey. "I wonder if...nah!"

"What?"

"Well, I was gonna say, maybe if ya kissed her, she might wake up." He looked at her face. Even with those sapphire eyes closed, she was gorgeous. He could tell she was wearing a tad bit of makeup, but she was still beautiful. She had the most had rosy cheeks, pale skin, and her strawberry lisp were begging for a taste. Most girls didn't know how to put on makeup, but she knew how to highlight her most beautiful traits.

"You know, I think you're right. I'll give it a try." No one laughed, for everyone saw how serious he was. Seto lowered his face and kissed her softly. Just enough for her to feel. He didn't let go until he saw that her eyes were open and she was holding him too.

"Seto," she whispered, "you saved me from the Shadow Realm. Thank you." He smirked and everyone cheered.

"Congratulations Kaiba! You found one girl who will let you close enough to kiss her." They laughed and Seto looked at Joey with contempt.

"Keep it up Wheeler and you won't be able to kiss another girl for the rest of your life." Joey shook his hand and patted his back.

"I'm just playing man. But seriously, I'm happy for you." Kisara sat up and Seto got on his knees in front of her.

"Oh, Seto, what are you doing?" She sounded short of breath. He laughed.

"I'm not proposing. But there is something you should know. Since the night we met at Prom, I really liked you. More than any other girl I've ever known. So I want you to wear this promise ring and always think of me." He slipped a ring made of pure silver and a cerulean diamond in the middle. "I knew there was something special between us when we met that night. I could feel it." He smiled and Kisara started to crying a little. "Do you want to be my girl?"

She shook her head vigorously. "Yes! Nothing would make me happier." They embraced and and Yami tightened his grip on Tea's hand for a second. They all knew that Kisara and Seto were meant to be, even the ones who knew nothing of their past connection. Kisara started to glow at that moment and she looked like an angel. A star freshly picked from the heavens. Seto knew he made the right decision of making her his lady. She was perfectly flawed, just like the rest of them, but she was an angel. Kisara went home thinking of her Seto, and she couldn't stop smiling. So this was how it felt to be in true love? Well she loved the feeling. This was the beginning of a beautiful relationship, they both knew it.

_I know, it's short, but the next chapter will be much longer. I can guarantee. But I just need two reviews for this one. Thankies guys && gals:)_


End file.
